poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Ding-Dong! The Witch Is Dead!
Ding-Dong! The Witch Is Dead! is a song from The Wizard of Oz. Lyrics Glinda: Come out, come out, wherever you are And meet the young lady who fell from a star She fell from the sky, she fell very far And Kansas, she says, is the name of the star Munchkins: Kansas, she says, is the name of the star Glinda: She brings you good news or haven't you heard When she fell out of Kansas, a miracle occurred Dorothy: It really was no miracle, what happened was just this The wind began to switch, the house to pitch And suddenly, the hinges started to unhitch Just then, the witch, the satisfy an itch Went flying on her broomstick Thumbing for a hitch Tall Munchikin: And oh, what happened then was rich Munchkins: The house began to pitch. The kitchen took a slitch. It landed on the Wicked Witch in the middle of a ditch, Which was not a healthy situation for the Wicked Witch. The house began to pitch. The kitchen took a slitch. It landed on the Wicked Witch in the middle of a ditch, Which was not a healthy situation for the Wicked Witch. Who began to twitch and was reduced to just a stitch Of what was once the Wicked Witch. Munchkin 1: We thank you very sweetly, for doing it so neatly. Munchkin 2: You've killed her so completely, that we thank you very sweetly. Glinda: Let the joyous news be spread, the Wicked Old Witch at last is dead! Munchkins: Hooray!! Ding-Dong! The witch is dead! Which old witch? The wicked witch! Ding-Dong! The wicked witch is dead! Wake up sleepy head Rub your eyes, get out of bed Wake up, the wicked witch is dead! She's gone where the goblins go below Below - below! Yo-ho, let's open up and sing and ring the bells out. Ding Dong' the merry-oh, sing it high, sing it low. Let them know The Wicked Witch is dead! Mayor: As mayor of the Munchkin city, In the county of the Land of Oz, I welcome you most regally Barrister: But we've got to verify it legally, to see Mayor: To see? Barrister: If she Mayor: If she? Barrister: Is morally, ethic'lly Father No.1: Spiritually, physically Father No. 2: Positively, absolutely Munchkins: Undeniably and reliably dead Coroner: As Coroner I must aver, I thoroughly examined her. And she's not only merely dead, she's really most sincerely dead. Mayor: Then this is a day of Independence For all the Munchkins and their descendants! Barrister: If any! Mayor: Yes, let the joyous news be spread The wicked Old Witch at last is dead! Munchkins: Hooray!! Ding-Dong! The witch is dead! Which old witch? The wicked witch! Ding-Dong! The wicked witch is dead! Wake up sleepy head Rub your eyes, get out of bed Wake up, the wicked witch is dead! She's gone where the goblins go below Below - below! Yo-ho, let's open up and sing and ring the bells out. Ding Dong' the merry-oh, sing it high, sing it low. Let them know The Wicked Witch is dead! Lullaby League: We represent the Lullaby League The Lullaby League, The Lullaby League And in the name of the Lullaby League, We wish to welcome you to Munchkin Land Lollipop Guild: We represent the Lollipop Guild The Lollipop Guild, The Lollipop Guild And in the name of the Lollipop Guild, We wish to welcome you to Munchkin Land Munchkins: We welcome you to Munchkin Land Tra-la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la La-la-la-la-la-la Mayor: From now on, you'll be history Barrister: You'll be his.. Father No. 2: You'll be his.. Mayor: You'll be history Munchkins: And we will glorify your name Mayor: You'll be a bust.. Barrister: Be a bust.. Father No. 2: Be a bust.. Munchkins: In the hall of fame! Tra-la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la La-la-la-la-la-la Tra-la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la La-la-la-la-la-la Tra-la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la La-la-la-la-la-la! Trivia Category:Non-Disney Songs Category:Songs Category:Happy Songs